Plight of the Southern Resident Orcas (Version 1)
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Spinoff of "Ride the Wind." Jason and Trini appear in a commercial about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas.


Plight of the Southern Resident Orcas (Version 1)  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: G

Genre: General

Pairing: Jason/Trini

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is a Power Rangers one shot. It is a spinoff of "Ride the Wind" and shows Jason and Trini doing a commercial about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas following their camping trip to San Juan Island. I got the idea for this one shot after I envisioned Jason and Trini appearing in a commercial about orca adoption after visiting San Juan Island. As a result, this one shot was born. I want to mention that some deceased J-Pod orcas appear in it. You can go to "Ride the Wind" for details about them. You should read that Power Rangers/Free Willy crossover in order to understand it. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Fade in. J-Pod swims through the ocean. Rhapsody (J32) leaps into the air and turns on her side. She hits the water with two huge splashes. Granny (J2) and Samish (J14) surface.

Trini: (v.o.) They are among the most magnificent creatures on the planet. They are the largest of the dolphins and the ocean's greatest predators. They are called killer whales, orcas.

The scene fades to Jason and Trini sitting on their living room couch. He has his hands folded in his lap. She has her right leg crossed over her left and her hands on the couch.

Jason: Hi. I'm Jason Lee Scott, also known as the first Red Morphin Ranger.

Trini: I'm Trini Kwan, also known as the first Yellow Morphin Ranger. I've been an orca trainer at the Angel Grove Aquarium since 2003. I work with orcas and help to educate people about them. The aquarium's orcas are conditioned to respond to my fellow trainers and me. We do everything in our power to give them a good life.

Jason: However, life in the wild for orcas is rather different. They often stick with their families called pods their whole lives. They eat, hunt, and play together. They protect each other from dangerous threats.

The scene turns to J-Pod once more. Polaris (J28) and Star (J46) surface together. They dive downward, slapping their tails on the surface.

Jason: (v.o.) Unfortunately, many populations are suffering from pollution, food depletion, habitat destruction, entanglement in fishing gear, and other dangers.

Oreo (J22) leaps upward, landing on her stomach and creating two huge splashes. She comes back up.

Trini: (v.o.) A well-known orca population called the Southern Residents is critically endangered. From 1996 to 2001, their numbers fell more by than twenty percent.

Jason: (v.o.) Before then, the Pacific Northwest orca captures of the 1960s and 1970s decimated their numbers by more than thirty percent before they ended in 1976. They recovered by the mid-1990s, but they started declining again afterward.

The scene fades back to Jason and Trini. Both of them have grim expressions on their faces.

Jason: This population was declared endangered in 2005, but they are having a difficult time recovering. The decline of their primary source of food, chinook salmon, is believed to be the main cause behind their lack of recovery.

Trini: This species of fish makes up the majority of their diet. When orcas don't have enough food, they rely on their blubber to nourish themselves.

Jason: This releases toxins into their bloodstreams, compromising their immune systems and making them vulnerable to disease.

Trini: Their reproductive systems are also affected. Half of all pregnancies in female Southern Residents end in miscarriage.

Jason: Nearly fifty percent of all calves born to them don't survive their first six months.

The scene turns to J-Pod again. Ruffles (J1) leaps out of the water and turns on his side. He hits it with three big splashes.

Trini: (v.o.) The Southern Residents are an iconic symbol of the Pacific Northwest. They are a vital part of its ecosystem. To lose them would drastically change the course of it.

Princess Angeline (J17), Blackberry (J27), and Mike (J26) spyhop. They sink beneath the surface as Granny performs a bow.

Jason: (v.o.) You can stop that from happening.

The scene fades back to Jason and Trini. She uncrosses her legs and places her hands on her knees.

Trini: You can help the Southern Residents by ordering an orca adoption kit from the Whale Museum's orca adoption program.

Jason: Visit the Whale Museum's website to order the kit.

The Whale Museum's website address appears in front of the duo. The scene turns to J-Pod again. Shachi (J19) leaps into the air and lands on her stomach. She creates a big splash.

Trini: (v.o.) When you adopt a Southern Resident orca, you will receive information about its life history. You will also receive a beautiful picture of your adopted orca.

Rhapsody jumps upward, turning on her side and landing in the water with two huge splashes. She returns to the surface.

Jason: (v.o.) All proceeds from the adoption fee go directly to research on the population, including increasing the number of chinook salmon to give it more food.

The scene fades back to Jason and Trini. The website address disappears as tears shine in her eyes.

Trini: This kit can be for yourself or a gift to someone. There is no better way to turn your concerns into action. Join with others who care, and adopt a Southern Resident orca now.

Jason: Please, don't wait any longer. This population needs our help.

Fade out. The screen fades in and shows the ocean with the sun shining on it. The website address is shown again. The cost of $38.00 for an individual adoption, $63.00 for a family adoption, and $73.00 for a classroom adoption also come on.

Jason: (v.o.) The cost of the kit varies with the kind of adoption you want. It can be individual, family, or classroom.

Rhapsody leaps clear of the water and reenters it. Princess Angeline, Polaris, and Star mimic her three times.

Trini: (v.o) Your adoption comes with a free one-year membership, which entitles you to free admission to The Whale Museum Exhibit Hall and a ten percent discount on in-store and on-line merchandise purchases. To cover rising postage costs, shipping charges may apply.

Fade out. The information goes away as the screen fades in to show Jason and Trini again.

Jason: Thank you for caring about the plight of the Southern Resident orcas.

Trini: We hope to see you soon.

The duo waves at the cameraman. The scene turns to J-Pod one last time. Granny spyhops, followed by Ruffles and Samish. They go back down as it fades out.

THE END


End file.
